Dissectable
by MickeytheNonbinaryFanPerson
Summary: A new girl comes to school. Guess who she is? None other than Dr Stein's own daughter. And what happens when Death the Kid 'falls in love' with her? Is she crazy? What does Kid's buddies think about this? And more importantly, what does Lord Death and Dr Stein think? Kid x Minene, slightly hinted Soul x Maka and barely Blackstar x Tsubaki. Sweet times. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! YAY!**

 **This story uses the characters which I (sadly) don't own.**

 **I created a few, but…. I'll stop rambling now.**

 **DEATH THE KID x MINENE STEIN**

 **What happens when Death the Kid 'falls in love' with Dr Stein's daughter?**

 **Death the Kid's Point Of View**

I struggled to keep myself focused at the sight of Dr Stein demonstrating on how to dissect some sort of rare bird. I glanced at the clock…. wait…. was it leaning slightly to the left? ARRGGHH! I felt my fingers twitching… I can't deal with that! And now I'm starting to sound like Crona. Smoke suddenly filled the room as the door flew to the other side of the room… Oh no… It was all UNSYMMETRICAL! I began to breathe slightly faster. Liz and Patty turned to me, probably awaiting my reaction. I tried to stay calm, and succeeded. I could fix it all later, maybe even redesign the room… As the smoke cleared, a figure stood in the doorway. She was wearing shiny glasses, a coat the same style as Dr Stein's, a grey blouse, black boots, loose black skirt up to just over her knees, knee high socks, and a badge in the shape of my Father's mask pinned exactly where a tie should be… She was perfectly symmetrical, even her crystal white hair which went a few centimetres down her shoulders. Her grey eyes darted around the room, ignoring the stares she was receiving. Then she smiled. Evilly, I suppose, like Dr Stein… To be fair, they did look alike… Could it be? No, if she was then he'd have dissected her or turned her into some sort of zombie like Sid.

"Ah, class…" Stein broke the silence and everyone looked at him. "I forgot to say there will be a new student joining this class. Her name is Minene Stein, and, if you haven't figured it out yet that she's related to me then you are idiots." He rolled over to the girl on his chair. Because he didn't stop in time he fell down the steps, his chair somehow landing on top of him. Minene giggled maniacally. She's probably mad in the head too. Though for some reason my heart fluttered a little.

"Ahem." The doc stood back up and pulled his chair up with him. "Anyway, Minene is my daughter, and she'll be joining this class. Wait, did I say that already?" He questioned himself. "Go sit wherever you like, I don't keep track of where people sit." Minene smiled again and started walking to the left side of the room. I was on the left side though…. She stopped on the row second to the back, right next to… me. Uh oh. I didn't want a crazy girl sitting next to me! She might try and dissect me! For once I felt reassured that since the school is in Death City, my Father could come to the rescue. I moved up a few centimetres towards Soul. He pulled a sorry face to me. When I looked back at the girl I swear I saw a few tears in her eyes as she looked at Soul. Soul quickly looked down back at his thumbs. After a while, class was over.

As I was getting up from my seat I realised I had forgotten about the clock. Just in time. I bowed my head in shame as I noticed the terrible pun I had made in my head. I went up to fix it. It took me a few minutes, but hey, symmetry is worth it. I was just walking out of the main gate when I noticed Blackstar shouting nonsense at Minene. She just clutched her notebook as she watched on. Soul was also there, Just standing beside him, yawning.

"C'mon, Blackstar. Are you really going to try and pick a fight with _her_?" I then realised what was going on. Reminded me on when Blackstar fought me. I walked up to Dr Stein, Maka, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters, wanting to watch what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY CHAPTER 2 ALREADY! GO GO MICKEY!**

 **PLEASE POST REVIEWS OR LIKES OR SOMETHING SO I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!**

 **Minene's Point of View**

I stared blankly at the blue haired freak yelling something about 'Stealing his fame', 'What do you think you're doing here?', 'I'll show you who's boss', and 'I will be the one to surpass God!'. I kept on staring. All I could see was idiocy. He had a strong soul though. I could see it. It was one of the useful things my father taught me. Honestly, I don't know why he finds dissecting animals 'fun'. I mean, It's cool sometimes to find out more about the insides of an animal, but dissecting ENDANGERED animals?! It was plain stupid! I swear he was the one to wipe out all the rainbow-eyed lizards. They don't call him PETA's number 1 unknown enemy for nothing. I was swept off my train of thought as the boy lunged for me with his fist. I ducked down and punched him in the crotch.

"ARGGHH!" I stood back up as I saw him rolling on the ground in pain. "Urgh" He stood back up, glaring at me. He ran for me again but I stepped to the right and then kicked him, medium power, on his back. As I watched him rolling in pain again, another boy with crimson red eyes and white hair stood up and walked other to him. They were mumbling about something. Then the blue haired boy stood back up and pushed the other to the side. The other grunted and walked away towards the little group that seemed to be watching us, which included my father.

"Heheh" I glanced at the lunatic who was fighting me. "SPEED STAR!" He suddenly yelled and started zooming around, trying to confuse me. Heh. Two could play at that game. I also went into speed mode and started zooming around. My father taught me a lot of useful things. I smirked as the boy stopped where I was before and looked confused. Then he looked quite angry. He ran to me again. I wasn't quick enough and he punched me in the stomach. Then a painful tingle went through that area. Dammit, he was using his soul wavelengths. A look of pain spread across my face but I just managed to sweep his hand away, stopping his soul wavelengths. Before he had a chance to go 'Speed Star' again, I grabbed him tightly by his shoulders and let out my own Soul Wavelength. I could only keep up my speed for so long, after all.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as a trickle blood came out of his mouth and nose. I let him go knowing that it was time to stop. He collapsed on the ground before me. The red eyed boy and a dark brown haired, tall girl ran over to him. She looked at a wound that I hadn't noticed, a long scratch that was a couple centimetres deep just under his jaw-line. I need to start remembering to retract my boot-knife. The other people that were in that group walked over, including the boy I sat next to.

"Idiot… He's an idiot…" A dusty blonde haired girl muttered under her breath. My Dad slowly rolled towards us in his chair, cigarette in mouth.

"If you want, I can stitch the wound up a bit?" I said, just standing there. My classmates looked at me uneasily.

"Err, no." The red eyed boy replied, quite harshly. I could tell they thought I was a lunatic, like my Father. I just looked down and walked away, small beads of water forming in my eyes.

 **Death the Kid's Point of View**

I stared at the strange girl as she walked away, still clutching her notebook. Then I looked at Blackstar, and the blood that had dried on his lip and chin. He brought in onto himself, though. I looked back at Minene. She was gone. I sighed to myself, thinking that she was probably unhappy because of the harsh reply Soul had given her. I decided to try and find her. Even if she was crazy, she didn't deserve to be treated so harshly.

An hour later, no success. I decided to give up and walked home. Liz and Patty were probably wondering where I was.

I stood outside my house, admiring its symmetrical beauty. Then I walked through the front door.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, KID?!" I stared blankly at Liz, who was looking quite angry. "WE THOUGHT THE CREEPY NEW GIRL GOT TO YOU! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I rolled my eyes and sighed, heading towards the couch to sit down. I ignored the shouts from Liz as she yelled at Patty to stop drawing giraffes on the wall. I switched on the TV… Wait… Did she say… I jumped out of my seat to see Patty happily humming with crayons in her hand… She never loses her childishness... I stared in horror. Liz looked at me, biting her lip. I fainted on the spot.

 **Liz' Point of View**

Uh oh… I ran towards Kid, who was lying in a perfectly straight line on the floor, blood spirting out of his nose… Not agaaaaain. I picked him up, staring at his cute face. Wait, what? CUTE?! I put him on the sofa and slapped myself. What the hell was I thinking? I sighed and walked over to Patty. She was rolling on the carpet, laughing. I told her off then went to get a wet towel and some spray. Luckily the walls were washable so I easily fixed them. Patty is so childish. And she's a teen, for god's sake. I looked up as I heard groaning. Kid was back up.

"Ugh thank god it's off now." I heard him say. "But I had a really strange dream…" He muttered, just loud enough that I could hear.

"What was it about?" He glanced up, looking confused. He probably doesn't think I heard him. "I don't want to talk about it…" I shrugged and went back to the symmetrical kitchen, putting the things away.

 **Kid's Point of View**

The two days….

Class is extremely boring. Most of what we do is dissection tutorials. Even Minene looks bored. I sighed. For some reason whatever I think about, something about Minene pops up. I have no idea why. It started ever since that…dream. Minene turns to look at me. She raises and eyebrow. I didn't realise I was staring at her the whole time. I felt heat rise up to my face. I tried to keep it down. The girl smirked slightly, then turned back to the lesson, or whatever she was doing.

The bell rang. I jumped up from my seat.

"Kid?" Liz looked at me. "Where are you going?" I hesitated.

"Uh, somewhere. You go and… uh, do whatever you want." I quickly turned around just in time to see Minene head out the door. I followed her. She was quick. I saw her walking out to the back. I kept following her. She sat down on a bench. No one was around. I wonder if no one is here because of her. I stood in the doorway watching her. _Wait_. Was that… Tears? There were little droplets of water falling on her notebook. Why was she crying? I walked over to her.

"Minene?" She looked at me, then quickly looked back down. A few more tears fell. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" I crouched down. She turned her head.

"I'm fine, now go away. Aren't you scared that I might _dissect_ you? Everyone else is." Even more tears fell. I was confused. Why would she think I thought she would dissect me?

"What the hell do you mean? Why would I think you would dissect me?" She looked at me angrily.

"Because everyone else seems to think so." She says through gritted teeth. "Everyone keeps on avoiding because of my Dad. Just because he teaches me to dissect things, stitch things up, and because I inherited his facial expression doesn't mean I'm _exactly_ like him! I only offered to stitch the blue haired guy up because the way I know my Dad, he'd probably stitch in more places than needed and turn him into a zombie or something like that. And then everyone thinks _I'm_ crazy!" I stared at her. So we misunderstood her all along. "I'm sick and tired of it. It's only been two days and everyone's avoiding me already." Now I feel quite sorry for her. She had been avoided because of her father's personality.

"Oh…" That's the only thing I could say at the moment. She just shook her head and opened her notebook. I peeked into her book, but before I could see she shut it.

"Just… Leave me alone."

"Where do you live?" I couldn't help but ask. If she lived where I thought she did…

"Huh? Why do you want to know?" She looked at me strangely.

"Just answer my question."

"Uh, fine, I live at my Dad's house. But why?" I raised my eyebrows. She lived at her Dad's?

"Wow, how do you sleep at night? Isn't it too creepy?" Minene laughed a bit.

"I barely do." She replied. "All I can hear is my Dad's 'pets' as he explores their insides." I gritted my teeth. It must be horrible to be her. "I'm going to try and rent an apartment. Actually, I don't know your name yet." Huh? Oh yeah. I realised I hadn't introduced myself.

"My name's Death the Kid." She widened her eyes.

"Wait… So you're… Lord Death's son?!" She gripped her notebook even harder. Heh. I smiled a little.

"Yes I am. I enrolled here just under a year ago." She grinned and loosened her grip on the book a little.

"Well, I suppose you already know my name." Minene stood up. Then her hand reached out. For a second I forgot what a handshake was. "But I think we met on different terms. My name's Minene Stein." I took hold of her hand and shook it. We both grinned. I felt my heart beat just a little faster. Why? I quickly took my hand back.

"You know, now that I know you're not as crazy as your mad father, I can introduce you to my weapons and a few of my friends." She grinned even wider at this suggestion. Her grey eyes sparkled a little behind her shiny glasses. She was looking a bit like Stein.

"C'mon, let's go, Minene." I took hold of her and pulled her towards the door. Then I realised that I was holding her by the hand. I felt myself blushing.

"Err…" I quickly let go. "Come on." I kept on walking and looked back to check if she was still following me. She was, good. I took her to the food hall where everyone was. I waved to them. They saw me and waved too. They stopped when they saw Minene next to me. She looked down. I tugged her sleeve, signalling her to come with me, towards them. Blackstar and Soul flinched as we stood next to the table.

"Um, hi Kid." Liz gave me a questioning look.

"I came to introduce Minene to you." Everyone stared.

"Umm, ok. Well my name's Liz, and this is my little sis Patty. We're Kid's weapons."

"I'm Blackstar! And I will be the one to surpass GOD!" Minene stared at Blackstar. "I'm a meister and my weapon is Tsubaki." He pointed to Tsubaki.

"My name is Soul and I'm a weapon. My meister is Maka." He pointed to Maka. She was busy reading a book.

"My name is Minene Stein. I'm both weapon and meister. And I'm not obsessed with dissecting stuff like my father." She smiled a little and waved her hand slightly. Everyone loosened up a little and smiled. I sat down next to Soul and then Minene sat next to me.

"What do you mean, both weapon and meister?" Blackstar questioned her. He was the only one who still looked a little worked up.

"Well, I'm a weapon but I can fight on my own. Both of my arms transform into the main bit of a scythe. It's also a plus that according to my Dad I'm great at martial arts. He also says that if I had a partner I would be a double sided scythe. I can also turn into a fire charged spear, but I haven't quite perfected that yet. I have a blunt blade." I was quite shocked. She can turn into two different weapons and fight on her own. "I can use soul wavelength and see souls too, my Dad taught me that." After that Blackstar tightened up a bit, probably jealous that she can do so much, and he can't. After that, everyone started chatting about little things that I didn't pay much attention to. Everyone was getting along, but Blackstar still seemed a little off.

 **Soul's Point of View**

After chatting with Minene for a while, I thought she was cool. She was just interpreted by her classmates incorrectly because of her Father. Somehow we got onto the topic of where we lived. When it was Minene's turn she said she lived with her Father. We all stared at her. How was she even still ALIVE?! She said that she was planning on renting a flat sooner or later. She said she can't sleep because of the sound of things whining the floor below, saying it was her Dad experimenting on who knows what. Then Liz piped up with a 'great' suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for my first review USAGIFRIEND! Also, Yui-Kun for adding this to your favourites, and 3.14159265SlicesOfPi and USAGIFRIEND for following and putting the story on alert. Then I check how many views I had… Wow… 20… A lot of people are on Fanfiction; I guess… ENJOY! (P.S. I should actually be doing Homework right now… T-T Also, I think this might be a bit slow moving… I don't know really, but there will obviously be a point were love will sprout…. Heheheh…**

 **Liz' Point of View**

So, we were all chatting about where we lived, Minene said a few things… And bam! I had the greatest idea ever.

"I know! Until you rent a flat you can stay at mine, Patty's and Kid's house!" Soul stared at me with his mouth wide open. I looked at Minene to see her reaction. She was smiling.

"Err, Isn't it also Patty and Kid's house? So maybe you should ask them too… I'll be ok with it though; my Dad _does_ creep even me out." I switched my gaze over to Kid's. I was putting him on the spot. He'd have to say yes, otherwise he'd sound horrible. Kid probably knew what I was thinking, and gave me a hateful look that lasted a couple seconds.

"Of course she can. I would be scared to death if I lived in the same house as Stein." A grin spread across the girl's face, making her look a lot like Stein.

After school, we all walked towards Kid's house.

"We have a lot of rooms, so choose whichever you want." Kid said. When we reached the house, Minene stared at it in wonder.

"It's huge!" I laughed on the inside. I was like that when I first came to the house. I looked at Kid again. He looked uneasy. We entered the symmetrical mansion.

"Wow, it's perfectly symmetrical!" Kid stared at Minene as she said this… could it be possible he had found his soulmate? I groaned at the joke… How could I stoop to such a level when that had to have been thought… Am I slipping into insanity or something?

 **Death the Kid's Point of View**

I wasn't sure that it was such a good idea that Minene was staying at my house. I had already had three dreams about her as it is. Yet for some reason, I was also looking forward to it. My emotions were confused. I took her upstairs to show her the rooms.

"This is my room. Knock if you need something." She looked around the symmetrical room. Then I led her to Liz' room. "Knock here if you need to talk about something girly or something I really don't want to know." She giggled slightly at this. Glad I was amusing her. Then I led her to Patty's room.

"I doubt you'll ever need to, but knock here if you want someone to creep you out or want to talk about something psychotic. I'm scared to go in there." I thought about the horrors that would probably be behind that door. Unsymmetrical things… I shuddered slightly.

"The other three rooms are spare bedrooms, so choose whichever you want, but they are all the same." I left her to her business as I went to my room to get changed. We could watch a movie once we were all out of our everyday clothes. I quickly slid on a loose black T-shirt and shorts. I came out of my room and went to look for Minene. She had got her Dad to bring some stuff over to sleep in. For now, though, Liz lended her some stuff. It seemed as she had taken the room next to me, as all the other doors except Liz and Patty's were closed. I stood in the hallway for a bit then decided to go down and cook some pizza. As I was walking down I heard a knock on the door. It was probably Stein. I quickly ran over and opened it.

"Hello, Stein." I looked at the lunatic before me. He looked quite annoyed.

"Hello, Kid." He narrowed his eyes and handed me a box. "So, why is my daughter staying her? Has she taken a liking to you? Or _the other way round?_ " I knew what he was implying and reddened.

"No!" I stepped back. "Um, She'll be uh, wanting this… Bye!" I turned around, ready to shut the door.

"Wait…" I looked back at him. "Are you saying my daughter isn't good enough for you?" I felt myself reddening even more. "And one more thing, Kid…" He leaned forward, his face just inches from mine. "You may be a Grim Reaper but you are dissectable… If you try anything…" I gulped.

"BYE!" I slammed the door shut before I could get embarrassed any more. I slid to the floor and put my head in my hands. I started to pull myself together and sighed. I stood back up, walking back upstairs, going to give her the box. I wondered what was inside it. Did her Dad pack her a dissection kit? I was so lost in thought I didn't think about knocking on the door first. I walked straight in, since that was what I normally did with Liz and Patty if I needed something. I stared.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Me and Minine screamed in unison. She was in the middle of getting changed into the clothes Liz gave her… And her top was off. I stood there pathetically for a few seconds before Minine grabbed a pillow a threw it at me.

"PERVERT!" I felt the heat rise up to my forehead as I dropped the box and ran out the room. I quickly went into my room and hid under the bed. I was a fool! Useless garbage! I should have knocked! But no, I had to be an idiot and walk straight in! I don't deserve to be a Grim Reaper!


	4. Chapter 4

**YO YO YO YO! ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER? HEHEH. Put Kid on the spot, didn't I? ;) By the way, I won't be giving shout outs on a few of the chapters, because sometimes I'll be writing the next chapter straight after the last one. According to the graph, most of the people reading are from the United States. Well, I'm from England! Please leave reviews, maybe giving ideas on parts of the story… Thank you for reading this far into my babbling!**

 **Minene's Point of View**

"PERVERT!" I yelled as I threw the pillow at the shocked Kid standing in the doorway like a… well… Pervert. I covered my exposed breasts with the greyish T-shirt Liz lent to me. I blushed deeply as he ran away, dropping a box behind him. Huh. I guess my Dad brought my stuff. I was still blushing as Liz rushed in. She almost tripped over the box.

"ARE YOU OK MININE!?" She literally screamed. I only managed to nod.

"Ugh, it was Kid, wasn't it?" I only nodded again.

"Sorry, he does that sometimes, when he's deep in thought. It's very annoying, he walks in on me getting changed a lot." I smiled a little. I turned around and slipped the shirt on, finally feeling better. She smiled too. I could hear Patty outside, laughing her head off at Kid being a 'Pervert'. Then I came to my senses. I just called a god of death a pervert. I laughed quietly. I put a pair of loose shorts on and picked up the box Kid left behind him. I put it on the bed, then headed down the hallway with Liz. I stopped outside Kid's door. Liz looked at me.

"I'm going to start making the pizza, ok?" I nodded. I heard Kid's muffled sobbing through the door. I knocked on his door.

"Yeah? Who is it?" I finally heard his voice.

"Um, hey, it's Minene…" I stood there waiting for a reply. The sobbing stopped. The door opened slightly, just enough to reveal one of his eyes.

"What would you like?" He answered, almost perfectly normal.

"I'm sorry for calling you a pervert… It's just that normally if someone walks into a girl's room without knocking, then…"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry too. I should have been thinking of what was doing." We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. I broke the silence.

"Anyway, Liz is cooking pizza now, and it shouldn't take long." Kid nodded and fully opened the door. He stepped out. We both went down the stairs. My heart thumped faster. We went to the dining room, and surprisingly the pizza was already on the table. Patty was sat down, but Liz wasn't. Kid sat down on the table too, while I went into the kitchen to look for Liz. She was there, pouring some drinks.

"So you managed to get Kid to come down?"

"Actually it was pretty easy…" We carried the glasses to the table. Orange juice for Patty, and Sprite for me, Liz, and Kid.

 **Soul's Point of View**

We were having spaghetti for dinner. I decided to tease Maka a bit, because I felt like it. Who wouldn't want to see the cute girl angry.

"You know, Maka, the edges are a bit burnt…" And that comment earned me a Maka-chop. I didn't even see a book anywhere near her!

"Arrrr" I groaned a little, rubbing my head. Maka just smirked. And I didn't even get the chance to see her angry. Once we had both finished, we took our plates to the kitchen. Her face looked so soft, now… We put our plates down. I don't think I was even thinking. I grabbed her by the shoulders, and turned her around. Then I leaned in. Her lips met mine. I opened my eyelids slightly. She was staring at me, a look of shock in her eyes. She wasn't even moving. I slightly smiled into the kiss. Then I let go of her. I then realised what I did. I felt myself blush heavily. She also blushed. We just stood there like statues for an hour. Well, it felt like an hour. In reality it was just under half a minute. Then she did something unexpected. She pushed me onto the floor, then landed on top of me. Uh oh. She grabbed hold of my hair and pulled my face towards hers. We kissed again. I couldn't believe it. Did she have the same feeling towards me as I did to her?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Told ya there'd be some Soul x Maka…. I think there will barely be any Blackstar x Tsubaki. Sorry the chapters are a bit short, but I want to end them at an appropriate time, so yeeaaaahhhhh…. And by the way, which is your favourite pairing out of these – Soul x Maka, Soul x Kid, Soul x Blackstar, Kid x Maka, Kid x Blackstar, Kid x Liz, Blackstar x Tsubaki, Blackstar x Patty, Crona x Kid, and Maka x Soul. If you tell me your favourite, then I will count them all in a month's time, and create another story on the most popular pairing. Thank you to 1312 for adding this to his/her favourites and to Martu.1503 for following!**

 **Death the Kid's Point of View**

It had been a week since the 'incident'. Minene was socialised more when we told everyone that she's not as crazy as her Dad. She, Liz, Patty, and Maka became good friends. It may just be me but I think Maka and Soul are closer now. Twice I have spotted them holding hands. I wonder if they are going to tell us about it. I remember the dreams I've been having recently. I managed to talk to Liz about it. She laughed at me, but managed to tell me what was going on.

 _I went over to Liz' room, and took a deep breath. Then I knocked._

 _"_ _Come in!" I opened the door, to find Liz lying on her bed, reading a comic book. She looked at me, and smiled. "Hi, Kid. What would you like?" I peeked around the door, to check no one was there. Then I closed it behind me._

 _"_ _Liz… I'd like to talk to you… about a dream I've been having." Liz raised an eyebrow. I continued, without waiting for her to say anything. "When I have it, it always starts with me and Minene walking home." Liz smirked a little. It's like she could see where it was heading. "Then when we walk through the door, a box full of clothes falls on us." Now Liz looked confused. "After that, I… Well, I, err,_ kiss _Minene." Liz starts laughing._

 _"_ _How long have you been having this dream?" Liz was still laughing a little._

 _"_ _Well, I had one when Patty drew giraffes on the wall, but I've been having them regularly ever since I was, uhh, called a 'Pervert'." Liz started laughing uncontrollably when I had finished. I scowled at her._

 _"_ _Heh, Kid, I think you may have a little, CRUSH." I paled. Really?_

 _"_ _Ok… Thanks, Liz… Bye! I quickly walked out of the door._

So I had a crush. And it was none other than Stein's daughter.

After school, it was only me and Minene walking home. Liz and Patty were on a special mission for weapons only, and it would take them a few days to complete it. I opened the door and let Minene go in first. I went in after her. I didn't have anything to do so I switched the TV on and put a movie in the disc holder. I didn't even check what it was. Minene saw what I was doing and sat down on the sofa too. My muscles tensed. She was sitting about ten inches away from me. I gritted my teeth as I saw which movie I had put on. 'Centipede'. Uh oh. I watched ten minutes of it a few months ago with Liz and Patty, but I managed to run to the bathroom and throw up. I bet this is the type off movie that Stein watches. A giggle came from next to me. She could also see what movie I had put on.

20 minutes into the movie and I kept myself from being physically sick. It was about a mad scientist who decides to stitch people together to create a human centipede. I groaned as I watched the part where, since a man's face is stitched to another man's butt, he has to dump in the man's mouth. I could even hear a groan from Minene. But then they showed as the man swallowed it. That was the last straw. I ran up to the bathroom. I heard footsteps behind me. I vomited in the toilet.

"Oh god, are you ok?!" I heard Minene behind me. I was about to sweep my hair up, so that no sick got onto it, when pair of warm hands touched my hair. They swept it back so that none were in the toilet. They held it there as I kept on vomiting.

"You shouldn't have put that movie on. I watched it with my Dad once and I only managed half. My Dad was laughing most of the way through." I somehow laughed a little at that. Once I knew I wasn't going to be sick any more, I lifted my head out of the toilet. Minine let go of my hair and smiled softly. I felt warm on the inside.

 _You love her._ A voice whispered inside my head. I ignored it. Maybe I did, though? I smiled back at her and stood up. I slowly walked over to the sink, turned the tap on, and washed my face. I turned back, and looked at Minene, who was still watching me.

"Better?" I nodded in reply. We walked out the bathroom together. I noticed that her hand was on my back. I didn't blush, but I chose to ignore it, hoping that she might take her hand off, but at the same time hoping she didn't.

"Would you like some water?" I turned my head to look at Minene and nodded. I couldn't say anything. "Go put a different movie on and sit on the sofa." She took her hand off my back and headed to the kitchen. I heeded her words and checked what movies we had. I chose 'R.E.D'. I sat back on the sofa, waiting for Minene. She came into the room with two glasses of ice water, and handed one to me. Then she sat next to me.

"What movie did you pick this time? Frankenstein's Return?" I laughed silently.

"Nope."

"What about 'Centipede II'?" I gagged. There's a II?! "I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Make yourself sick again so I'd hold your hair." I blushed fiercely at that. She laughed. Was she onto me?

"Joke, joke." She answered my blush.

"I chose R.E.D.' She nodded.

"I watched an advert about that. It looked good." I smiled at her. I pressed a button to switch the lights off and switched the movie on.

Halfway through the movie, I heard a light snore. I glanced at the girl beside me. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was asleep. I smiled again. I wondered how long she had been sleeping. I turned back to the movie. It was actually really good. I had a lot of movies in my cupboard that I never watched before. I widened my eyes as I felt something soft land on me. I looked down. Minene had slid down and now her head was resting on my lap. I didn't move, because I was scared to wake her. I decided to just keep watching the movie, and hoped she would wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

**105 VIEWS!? Woah. That many read my story in 3 days. Woah. Thank you so much! To the story! Remember where we left off? Kid just keeps on getting embarrassed! This chapter contains a little 3** ** _love_** **3\. To GUEST/Shadow Knight – I will post as often as I can, but I'm also at school, believe it or not, so I only have from 3:30 (That's the time I arrive at home). And I also have to do homework T-T.**

 **Death the Kid's Point of View**

The movie had finished, and Minene showed no signs of waking up. I didn't want to wake her myself, because who knows, she might actually become the female reincarnation of Stein if she is suddenly awoken. I had no choice. I had to stay put until she awakens. I might as well get comfortable. I fidgeted around until I found a comfortable spot. The girl stirred. I looked at her. She mumbled something and put her arm around me. I wasn't sure on what to do. I thought about the conclusion I had come up with a while ago, when there was around ten minutes of the movie left. I really liked her. My heart thumped faster. I put my arm around her. I wasn't sure if I should do it but… I leaned in towards her, so that her face was a few centimetres from mine. Then… I went a little closer. I could feel her breath on my lips. I kissed her. She was still asleep, which was good, so she didn't know about it. I closed my eyes. I stayed there for what seemed like forever then pulled away. I really didn't want to wake her now. I rested my head on the back of the sofa and I fell asleep.

 **Maka's Point of View**

It seemed ages since Soul pulled me in for that kiss, and we… Well, uh… did something that we probably should have waited for a bit longer. I've got a feeling I went a bit too fast on him. Soul seemed fine with it, though. For some strange reason he always kept a packet of *ahem* in a secret, mini kitchen hatch. I guess he was expecting the day to come. It did escalate pretty fast, though. I peeked over my book and looked at Soul.

"Soul…" He looked at me from his video game. "When are we going to tell the others about our… uh… relationship?" He blushed slightly.

"Whenever you want, Maka. I'm fine with whatever." I smiled at him. He smiled back. He shuffled over to me. Then he bent over and kissed me on the cheek. I turned my head so that our lips were locked. His tongue prodded my bottom lip, wanting to come in. I opened my mouth slightly, so that then our tongues were dancing together. He leaned into me a bit, deepening the kiss. He was very passionate. I had completely forgot about something important.

"HELLO EVERYONE! THE GREAT STAR BLACKSTAR IS HERE!" The door swung open as Blackstar and Tsubaki walked in. Soul lifted his head a little. I turned my head over so that I was facing them too. They were both staring at us, poker faced. My cheeks turned bright red.

"Um, are we interrupting anything?" Tsubaki piped up, her cheeks flaming too. It probably wasn't a very pretty sight to them. Soul was on all fours, leaning over me, and I was lying under him. Soul quickly come off of me and buried his head under a pillow.

"So uncool…..." I barely heard, his voice muffled by the pillows. I turned back to the guests that had just come in. Blackstar had now collapsed on the floor, laughing his ass off and rolling around. I stood up, grabbed my book and walked over to him.

"MAKA – CHOP!" I watched him roll on the ground in pain. I sniggered at the sight of the 'One who will surpass God'. Soul still had his face buried. He was obviously embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry, Maka! We should have knocked!" I sighed.

"It's fine, Tsubaki. I'm guessing it was Blackstar that barged in?" She nodded.

 **Death the Kid's Point of View**

I opened my eyes. I looked around me. Why was I sleeping on the sofa? I was puzzled. The vents of last night rolled into my brain. I groaned. I tried to move my arm so that I could wipe my eyes. I couldn't. I then woke up properly. Oh… Minine was lying on top of me, still asleep. I looked at the clock nearby. It was 9am. I prodded her on the cheek, hoping to wake her up. I was too weak to lift her off me. I prodded again. She stirred slightly.

"Minene!" I yawned into the words. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Hmm…. Yes?" She was barely even half awake. I laughed softly, and prodded her on the cheek again. She opened her eyes wider.

"AARGHH!" She jumped back, probably just realising she was sleeping on top of me. "What the hell...? She rubbed her eyes, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"You fell asleep on me last night when we were watching R.E.D, and I didn't want to wake you." I replied simply. I looked into her grey eyes. I stroked her cheek absentmindedly. Before she had time to react, I pulled her face into mine. Our lips met and they moved in synch with each over. What was I thinking? I was a Shinigami, a God of Death! Though… Minene didn't reject my kiss. I wasn't even controlling myself at this point. I licked her bottom lip, asking for access. Access was granted, and her mouth opened slightly. My tongue pushed in, and I explored every inch of her mouth. As I was engaged with her mouth, her hand crept up to my neck. She then broke free of the kiss, gasping for breath. I could hold my breath for longer than her, so I would have to be careful on how long we kissed. Wait, what was I doing? Why…? What…? I gasped as I felt her cold hands go up my shirt. I arched my back a little and she kissed my neck sensually. I groaned quietly. It felt amazing. Who knew she could be this – Ugh, I'm a pervert. I really am. She stopped what she was doing and backed away.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I got a little carried away…" She looked away from me. I sighed.

"Why are you sighing… Are you actually a perv?" I decided to laugh at that. She stood up, and went to the kitchen. I wonder what she went there for. I sighed again.

 _Did she like me the way I liked her?_ The question kept springing into my brain. If I had one, anyway. I wondered what Stein would do to me if he found out about what had just happened.

 _"_ _You are dissectible…"_ He had said, when he came round to drop Minene's stuff off.


	7. Chapter 7

**VictoriaGutierrez448 – Sure, if I can find a scene to add them :D. It probably won't be in this chapter, but your character's sound interesting, especially Ryan Diaz, and I can't promise he won't die at Kid's hands…. Shadow Knight – Yeah, you'd think…. GermanBoyzGirl- Thanks for following! Thanks you so much eeryyone for reading this story so far! Hugs to you all! I had a** ** _really_** **weird dream one night… I was in my science class, and my teacher was dissecting a heart. Then I walked over and puked all over it.** ** _Then_** **my teacher started doing a** ** _chicken dance_** **…... I've just realised I haven't done Minene's point of view in a while. ENJOY MY LITTLE PUMPKINS! (Please don't ask…)**

 **Minene's Point of View**

Ugh… What the hell was I thinking! A grim reaper and a daughter of a mad ( _Literally_ ) scientist. No way was it possible. And what would my Dad do? Probably dissect him while he was still alive, getting rid of all the mirrors in the room so that Lord Death wouldn't know what was going on. Lord Death would probably be happy for him, until… I shuddered at such thoughts. I grabbed a large packet of 'Mini Eggs' and a bowl.

 _Would it actually work? I like him a lot, but I don't know how he feels about me…_ I put all the chocolate eggs in the bowl, and walked out of the kitchen. Kid was sitting there with his hands over his face. I crept up behind him and patted his head. He jumped and looked at me. I giggled and jumped over the back of the sofa with ease onto his lap.

"Aahh, Minene… Uh…" I tilted my head backwards to see an upside down tomato. Tomato?! I blinked and saw Kid's face as red as my Dad's scalpel after dissection. I popped an egg in my mouth.

"Yaaahhhh…?" I laughed inwardly at his face. I knew I was embarrassing him, but he looked so cute. He closed his eyes, but not completely, just leaving a slit for him to look through. I finally giggled a little on the outside. He smiled sweetly. Suddenly he playfully pushed me off of him and sighed.

"God, your trouble. Don't make me like you any more than I already do…" I looked him, shocked.

"Oh… Did I say that out loud…?" I saw his golden eyes darting around the room. I jumped back on him, and pressed my lips to his mouth. I quickly let go and moved my lips to his ear.

"I like you too…" He shuddered as I softly whispered, my cheek against his. Suddenly the door crashed open.

 **18/07/2016 - I re-did a few sentences in each chapter, and corrected stuff. I'm sorry, I have a short attention span, plus I had exams XS. New chapter should be out soon~! NOTE! If you see mistakes please PM or review telling me~!**

 **OH, and '** VictoriaGutierrez448', **I'll add your characters in in a few chapters. I might even consider making them part of the main cast ^.^ I'm not sure yet, though~!**

 **'FLAMES SHALL BE LAUGHED AT, POSTED FOR OTHERS TO LAUGH AT, THEN IGNORED AS I CONTINUE WITH THE STORY'.**


	8. SORRY NO CHAPTER- IMPORTANT AN

**Yo... I WAS meant to update during the holidays... But I didn't get the time. And now I've got school... And lots of homework... I'm sorry that there's no chapter, but I've completely lost interest in this. Therefore, I am sad to say (type) that this story is** ** _UP FOR ADOPTION!_** **If you want to adopt this story, then just PM me. If you do adopt this story, then feel free to ask me any questions if you need help. I can help with punctuation and spelling, too. When, and if, someone adopts this, I will post a chapter with who has done it. So... Yeah... I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. Oh, and another reason why I'm letting this Fanfiction go is because I'm currently PLANNING for a new, better fanfiction. Key word- PLANNING. Not a Soul Eater Fanfiction, though. A Naruto one. When I started this story, it was on a whim. I didn't plan anything. Which is why I said I'm PLANNING for a new story. It's moving quite slowly, though. I hope someone does adopt this, because I'd love to see where they think this will go.**

 **Bye~!**


End file.
